For the successful achievement of the SAMI-Trop research goals it is important that we establish a well-organized administrative core that is charged with orchestrating the scientific and administrative work. Translational science is dependent on people with different backgrounds. A harmonic environment that allows for group input on decisions is important for reaching the research objectives of the program. The Core will be managed and staffed by the PI Dr Ester Sabino and co-PI Dr Antonio Ribeiro and by a Project Coordinator. Two key committees will be established to provide internal and external oversight ofthe management of the program: the Executive Committee (with monthly conference calls and one in person meeting per year) and External Advisory Board (in person meeting once a year). In addition, we will hold an Annual Retreat to highlight progress and challenges/opportunities and help plan for future studies. Fundacao Faculdade de Medicina (FFM) will serve as the institution responsible for contract and financial administration. They will use a Federal law specific for research that allows institutions that serve Universities to hire people with less taxes. So, in the current proposal we will follow the same organization that has been successfully used in the NHLBI-funded REDS programs whereby all subcontracts will be executed directly by FFM and there will be no grant administrative staff or activities at any of the institutions listed. The administrative core will also be responsible for obtaining all approvals needed in Brazil (IRB, etc), for storage of the samples, and for organizing the meetings and progress reports. Fundagao Faculdade de Medicina: will be responsible for all financial activities. University of Sao Paulo Medical School will coordinate the scientific activities in Sao Paulo and the trainning program. University of Minas Gerais Medical School will coordinate the scientific activities in Minas Gerais.